


you grind my gears

by HollsteinAndCoffee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinAndCoffee/pseuds/HollsteinAndCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is working on an article about women in science and engineering. So she got the opportunity to interview some of the female scientists working in Silas University. She gets stuck with Carmilla Karnstein to give her a tour of the labs and interviewing her. </p><p>Let's see how things go from there. (I suck at summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you grind my gears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I just got the idea and went from there.  
> I seriously have no idea where this story is going.  
> So please be nice.

 

_Well if I’m being honest going back in time and talking about this particular story is not something I usually do, it’s not like I don’t like talking about it but because I like to think that it’s something pretty personal, It marked a turning point in my life and I’d like to keep it for myself. Let me assure you it was an amazing time.  
Now here I am pouring everything I have to say to you and the only reason I’m doing it because I’m whipped and the tiny ball of rage and sunshine ( yes she’s both at the same time ) is making me talk and she’s going to share with me as well so I don’t have to do everything by myself. _

_Now let’s get this show on the road. It all started 10 years ago._

 

Carmilla’s POV  
  
I took a coffee brake to go out and clear my thoughts after what is considered a stressful morning at work. Waiting in line at the coffee shop was not helping while having two girls chatting and giggling in front of me, it was really annoying to say the least. After the two girls finished ordering they turned around to go sit somewhere and I saw one of them. She was small but beautiful, she looked at me and smile, and gods her smile can light up the darkest souls. I wanted to say something to her but my phone with its remarkable timing started to ring so I watched the blonde girl go and missing the chance to talk to her. I got the coffee and went back straight to work and spent the day thinking about her and cursing those idiots that interrupted me with the phone call just to remind me that I have a meeting in half an hour. I KNOW I HAVE TO BE THERE AND SUFFER! YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME EVERY TWO SECONDS.

 

 

Laura’s POV  
  
Trying to finish editing an article that’s due tomorrow morning is no fun when it’s not even your article or a story you were covering but I had to do it since a colleague had to leave early and asked to finish it for her.  
I spent the entire time huffing and puffing maybe this way it will be finished faster or disappear. Who knows? And the worst part of the day is that I already finished my pack of cookies so I have to wait to get home and have more. (Yes I have a problem. Deal with it).  
“Well Hollis, I see you’re enjoying your day and made a big progress on that article” My very funny friend and colleague Betty said.  
“I’ve been trying to finish editing all day but all I had done is play candy crush on my phone, watch silly videos on youtube and everything else but actually working and it needs to be done by tomorrow morning”  
“Yeah if you finish it by 4, I will buy you two packs of your favorites cookies.” Betty offered with a small smile. Now you know why I’m friend with her.  
 “You see, this is why you’re my bestfriend”  
“You have to say that to Danny, she always she’s your bestfriend and no one can replace her. Anyway I came by to tell that Mr. James wants to see you” Danny is another friend of mine, she always tried to ask me out, but to be honest with you, she’s beautiful, one of the nicest people I’ve met and all but I never felt that connection with her, I just didn’t. And Mr. James is my boss, I don’t know how to describe him for you so I won’t.  
Did he say want he wanted?” I asked Betty  
“No he just asked me to tell you”  
“Okay thank you. Oh and tell Danny to step up her game, she’s losing” I laughed.  
  
I saw Betty go so checked my phone for any notification but there was nothing so I went to Mr. James office. I always get nervous when I go see him even though there’s no reason to. He’s always nice with me and actually likes my work.  
I knocked on him door “Come in” I heard him say. So I opened the door and got in.  
“Excuse me sir, you wanted to see me?” I said quietly.  
“Ah yes Miss Hollis, please sit” He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. “I have a good story for you and I think you’re going to like it. I know you’re all for women’s right and feminism so I thought you’re the best one to give this assignment to” He said.  
 “Uhmmm. What is it about exactly?” I asked him.  
“Oh I forgot to explain. So I want you to write an article about women in science, you know engineers, researchers. I talked with the director of research in Silas University and she was more than happy about the idea.” He explained.  
Oh now that’s interesting. “I would love to be able to work on this subject, Sir. Thank you” I exclaimed excitedly.  
“Well you have to go and interview some of the PhD students who work there on Friday and I will send you all the details later. That would be all”  
“Thank you again Mr. James. I really appreciate the opportunity” I said walking out of his office.

I always wanted to work on this kind of stories, I’m all for women’s right and equality, and now I have the opportunity presented in front of me. Now I just have to finish editing this hell of article before a start making notes and prepare for the interviews on Friday.

                                                 

* * *

 

I woke up Friday morning excited and terrified at the same time. I really have no idea why I was terrified, I understand being nervous, it’s a great story after all but why I was terrified, I just don’t know.  
I started getting ready and running crazy not knowing what to wear. IT’S JUST AN INTERVIEW, HOLLIS. RELAX!  
I decided on wearing my black jeans and blue button up shirt. I look good. I think. I don’t know, whatever I’m not changing or else I’m gonna be late.

I arrived to the campus and went straight to the director of research’s office. The door was open, so I knocked and went inside. “Good morning Mrs. Granger, I’m Laura Hollis from the local newspaper.” I introduced myself.  
“Hello Miss Hollis, please come in” She looks like a nice lady.  
“So let’s get straight to business. We are really happy to have you here and interviewing our best female scientists on campus and in the area” She said smiling.  
“I more than excited to work on this project with you. I’d like to think it’s on my bucket list of journalism” Well it’s the truth. And yes, I have a bucket list for articles and projects I want to work on.  
“One of our PhD students here is going to give a tour of the labs and explain to you some of the work we are doing here and after that you can start interviewing” I knock on the door interrupted the conversation.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but you asked to see me, Mrs. Granger?” A ginger in a lab coat and short hair said.  
“Yes Lafotain, let me introduce you to Miss Hollis over here. She’s from the local newspaper and she’s going to interview some of you” Mrs. Granger said to the ginger scientists, who now I know, is called Lafontain.  
“Oh hey, I’m Lafontain, you can call me Laf if you want. It’s nice to meet you” Lafontain said while offering their hand to shake.  
“Him thank you, I’m Laura” I shook their hand back. They look like a nice person.  
“Lafontain, would you please introduce Miss Hollis to Karnstein and tell her to show her around since she’s the one working in the lab this week. And tell her she’s doing an interview and no she cannot refuse”  
“Yes absolutely, boss” They said and then they turned to me and said “If you want we can go now so you can have more time”  
“Sure let’s go” I smiled at them. “And thank you for letting me do this Mrs. Granger” and looked back at the director who smiled at me and then nodded.  
On our way to their office (apparently they share an office with Ms. Karnstein whoever she is) Laf’s phone vibrated in their hand and checked the message. They looked at me and said “We have to make a stop. Carmilla wants coffee and if you want her in a good mood for the interview and the tour, we need to her a cup” They chuckled.

 

 

Carmilla’s POV

I have a million thing to finish. From tests to analyze, another tests to do. And the most fun is my very useful directors now want a summary of the work I’ve been doing for the past year. Sometimes, being an engineer is a pain in the ass. I don’t know why I decided to do a PhD. So I’m here, in front of my computer, not sure of what to do. The only thing I know, is that I need coffee.  
I saw Lafontain leave to see Mrs. Granger for whatever reason. I got a brilliant idea to never move my ass from here (Yes I’m lazy) and texted them to bring me a cup of coffee on their way back.  
I put my headphones on and started to listen to some of the ultrasound signals I captured earlier.  
Minutes later I see a cup of coffee places on my desk and Lafontain saying “Here’s your coffee. Black as your soul”. Without looking at them I said thank you and continued working. “What are you listening at?” Lafontain interjected. “Porn” I said. “I think you should change your answer. We have guests” They said while laughing.  
_That was very mature of you_  
Shush, cupcake. Let me continue. You’re the one making me do this after all.  
Owww you hit me.  
Yes, now please continue.  
I looked up, eyed widened and I see the girl in the coffee shop from two weeks ago giggling.  
“Now that I got you attention. Laura here is going to interview some of us and you are going to give a tour of the labs and explain some of the work we do” Lafontain said.  
Well that’s gonna be interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter.  
> Please leave feedback. I would love to know what you think.


End file.
